modao_zushifandomcom-20200223-history
A-Qing
A-Qing (阿箐, Ā-Qìng) was a young maiden who lived on the streets prior to meeting Xiao Xingchen. Appearance In life, A-Qing was described as a short, slim young maiden with an oval face and a sharp chin. She was born with white eyes that give her the appearance of someone blind, although she can see just fine. Novel, Chapter 38 She carried a bamboo walking stick to aid her protective pretense that she is blind. She dons beggars clothes and wears a wooden pin with a carved fox decoration in her hair. As a ghost, she lacked a tongue and bled from her mouth and from both eyes. Novel, Chapter 36 Personality A-Qing was a very clever young maiden. Aware that a young woman living on the streets would attract danger, she took advantage of her naturally white eyes to disguise herself as blind. Novel, Chapter 38 She also proved to have good instincts on who was trustworthy and who was not, as she quickly warmed to both Xiao Xingchen and Song Lan, but kept Xue Yang at a distance for all the years she lived with him. Novel, Chapter 40 Having lived on the streets for many years, she knew many colorful curse words, which she spit out freely even at the time of her death. Novel, Chapter 41 History Life A-Qing encountered Xiao Xingchen after she pretended to be blind to in order to robe a loutish man. Novel, Chapter 38 Xiao Xingchen admonished her for stealing, but protected her when the man realized she had stolen from him. Novel, Chapter 39 Afterwards, she suggested that they would make a good pair, as both of them were "blind." Although Xiao Xingchen was initially reluctant, he agreed, and they set off together until they encountered a wounded Xue Yang lying by the side of a road. Novel, Chapter 39 A-Qing quickly became suspicious of Xue Yang, as the latter seemed to suspect she was not truly blind, even throwing a piece of candy and aiming his sword at her to test. Novel, Chapter 39 Xue Yang often mockingly referred to her as "Little Blind." However, the three of them eventually began to live in semi-peace in a coffin house in Yi City, as A-Qing appreciated that Xue Yang could keep vendors from taking advantage of Xiao Xingchen's blindness. Novel, Chapter 40 One night, A-Qing followed Xiao Xingchen and Xue Yang on a night-hunt and was disturbed by the fact that Xiao Xingchen seemed to be killing living people due to his inability to see. Novel, Chapter 39 Still, she convinced herself she had seen wrong and continued to live in peace with Xiao Xingchen and Xue Yang until Song Lan arrived. Novel, Chapter 40 After determining that Song Lan meant Xiao Xingchen no harm, A-Qing led him to their coffin house. When Song Lan recognized Xue Yang, he chose to confront him before speaking with Xiao Xingchen. A-Qing watched as Xue Yang removed Song Lan's tongue and tossed corpse powder onto Song Lan. To her horror, Xiao Xingchen then mistook Song Lan for a corpse and killed his friend. Novel, Chapter 40 A-Qing knelt by Song Lan's body and apologizes for her inability to save him. Novel, Chapter 40 She vowed to tell Xiao Xingchen the truth, and did so the next morning – though she lied about whom exactly Xiao Xingchen had killed the day before to spare his feelings. Novel, Chapter 41 Xiao Xingchen told A-Qing to run while he confronted Xue Yang, but instead, A-Qing hid and watched as Xue Yang detailed how he had tricked Xiao Xingchen into killing innocent people under Corpse Poisoning. When Xiao Xingchen finally learned that he had killed his best friend, A-Qing watched in horror as her friend slit his own throat, and Xue Yang desperately tried to resurrect him to no avail. Novel, Chapter 41 A-Qing then fled to search for a cultivator who could apprehend Xue Yang, but Xue Yang found her first and killed her. He cruelly blinded her and cut out her tongue before she died, but not before she managed to throw many curse words at him. Novel, Chapter 41 Ghost Wei Wuxian speculates that the ghost of A-Qing lured them to Yi City via the Paper Mannequins and the knocking of her bamboo pole. Novel, Chapter 42 Her first appearance is as a ghost trying to warn Wei Wuxian and the juniors about Xue Yang's impersonation of Xiao Xingchen while they were in the old woman's house. Wei Wuxian used her appearance to teach the juniors the skill of observation. Novel, Chapter 36 After Xue Yang was revealed, A-Qing led Wei Wuxian and the juniors to the coffin house, where Wei Wuxian engaged in Empathy to learn what she knew. Once he learned, he declared that "Xue Yang has to die" and set out to help Lan Wangji confront Xue Yang. Novel, Chapter 42 Despite his superior skill, Lan Wangji had difficulty fighting Xue Yang due to the intense fog surrounding them. A-Qing forsook her fear of Xue Yang to knock her bamboo pole near his location, leading Lan Wangji to gain several key strikes against his opponent. As a result, Xue Yang stabbed her ghost and shattered her soul. Novel, Chapter 42 In the aftermath, the Fierce Corpse of Song Lan was given Spirit-Trapping Bags of both A-Qing and Xiao Xingchen's shattered souls. Song Lan declared his intention to roam the world nursing their souls back together. Novel, Chapter 42 The juniors were devastated by her story, and Ouyang Zizhen suggested burning money to her spirit. Novel, Chapter 42 Relationships Xiao Xingchen A-Qing and Xiao Xingchen were quite close. She originally approached Xiao Xingchen after he admonished her for stealing from a loutish man. She managed to convince him that as they were both blind, they would be good partners. Novel, Chapter 39 After she revealed that she could really see, Xiao Xingchen did not seem to hold it against her, insisting that she flee for her own safety. Novel, Chapter 41 Xue Yang A-Qing never trusted Xue Yang, as she could see that he was suspicious of her from the start. Novel, Chapter 39 He, in turn, found her frustrating because she frequently ate his candy. Novel, Chapter 40 After his identity was revealed, he eventually caught her by a stream of water to blind her and cut out her tongue before she died. She cursed him out until he had removed her tongue.Novel, Chapter 41 Abilities * Acting: A-Qing was an excellent actor who did not flinch when Xue Yang threw candy at her to test if she was really blind. Novel, Chapter 39 * Bravery: Even after watching Song Lan and Xiao Xingchen die, A-Qing searched desperately for a cultivator who could intervene and stop Xue Yang. Novel, Chapter 39 * Intelligence: Wei Wuxian was continually impressed with A-Qing's cleverness, as she readily determined who was trustworthy and who was not, Novel, Chapter 40 and used her perceived blindness to protect herself as a young maiden on the streets. Novel, Chapter 38 Trivia * A-Qing is illiterate. Novel, Chapter 36 Web Series Although the events of Yi City are kept fairly similar to the novel, in the Web Series, A-Qing was not a ghost when she encounters Wei Wuxian and the juniors. Although Xue Yang blinded her and removed her tongue, she is still alive until Xue Yang's battle with Lan Wangji. Though her soul is not shattered, she is killed while using her bamboo pole to reveal Xue Yang's location. Episode 39 References Gallery AQ-1.jpg AQ-2.jpg AQ-4.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Category:Misc. Characters